Such a centrifuge is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,328,830. The accelerating device arranged there at the bottom of the centrifuge basket has rings of triangular cross section fixed alternately to the bottom and to an upper ring plate, producing a maximum of four trajectories for the charge. Also known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,841,725 is to provide an accelerating device with conical, coaxial areas of sheet metal, which produce two trajectories.